Undertale Short Stories
by Eaglehaze
Summary: A small, easy to navigate series of any one-shots I happen to find myself writing. Enjoy.
1. Reset, I Dare You

Summary: Sans doesn't want to go back. He wants to stay on the surface and be happy with everyone else, with those he considers not only as friends, but as family. But going back is inevitable, right?

* * *

Sans sat on the rocky outcrop in front of the Barrier, a slack smile stretched across his features as he stared at the sun, casting a yellow and orange hue over a forest, lighting it with the colours of sunset. A castle that rose tall and proud stood to the right, reaching to the sky in all it's magesty, and on the left, a mountain that towered over the whole world, taller even than Mount Ebott in which Monsters had remained trapped under for many years, swallowed by clouds with a shadow that was cast on the forest to the west.

He sighed contentedly, joy rising inside him as it dawned upon him what had happened, and where he was. But, there was also a haunting feeling. Everyone had escaped, everyone was happy, they were all filled with hope again for a bright new future. But the nightmares, he couldn't escape them. Nightmares of Frisk, the kind, determined little human that had made all of this possible, slaughtering everyone and everything they came across. Each nightmare was more painful than the last, despite most of them being recurring, as the more they played over in his mind, the more real they became.

 _Resetting._ The word flickered across the skeleton's mind, reminding him that all of the horrors he witnessed every time he slept may still come to pass. He sighed.

"Sans?" He lifted his gaze to see Frisk happily skipping over to him with a smile stretching wide from ear to ear. They settled beside him and stared at the sunset with wide eyes, filled with awe and happiness. _Could they be genuine? Or are they just that good at acting?_ Sans lowered his gaze.

"Heh, I bet you've seen this so many times before. Lucky." He began, feeling Frisk turn to look at him, but he continued staring into oblivion. "I suppose there's not much time left for any of us now. May as well go ahead and do it."

"Do, what...?" Frisk said slowly, caution in their voice. "Sans, what are you talking about?"

"Resetting." Sans said simply, and sneaking a glance at Frisk's face, he saw an expression that could have been them recalling a brief memory, but other than that, no reaction except one he couldn't quite place. Concern?

He got to his feet, turning away from the kid. "I bet you've been here so many times before. I bet you've spared everyone. Killed everyone. Done everything the underground has to offer...like some sick **game**." He said in a low, dangerous tone. He hated talking like that to someone he might have once called his friend. He had probably been in this situation before; where else would his nightmares have come from? "Well, go ahead, do it."

"Sans? What are you-?"

" **R** **eset.** " Sans spat, his eye sockets going dark as he half turned his head towards Frisk, who suddenly looked extremely afraid. They said nothing. "Well? what are you waiting for? I bet we're just pawns in your little game. and now that the game is over, it's time to start over, bringing all of us back to our starting points." He glanced at Frisk again, who was now walking towards him with a blank expression.

"Well, go on." They came closer.

" **R** **eset**."

"Sans!" Looking down, he saw their hand clutching his, which was tensed and outstretched. Looking at Frisk's face, he saw tears beginning to roll down their cheeks. "I don't want to reset! I've never reset! Do you think you're the only one that has nightmares?" Sans recoiled, but Frisk clutched his hand, tears now dotting his own eye sockets, one of which was dark, the other which was flickering blue and orange.

"I could reset everything! I could bring everyone back and make it seem as though nothing ever happened!" Tears began streaming down their face. They were shaking. "But, I could hurt people! People I really care about! If I did that...I could make you all forget me..."

Sans' eye had stopped glowing. He knelt down, and hugged them, Frisk burying their face into his hood. "You all hated it down there! You needed to live without ever feeling the wind, or seeing the sun, or the stars, none of you even knew what they were!" Sans tried to say something, but his voice caught in his throat. "I-I care about all of you too much to make you go through that again."

Sans didn't know what to say. "Th-thank you Frisk." And he pulled them in for a tight hug, tears slipping down his skull.

* * *

 _This is based on a little comic that I started but never finished because I guess I just can't draw hugs too well, so I figured it would make for a decent story. It came about when I played the game once through pacifist route and I never reset because I wanted everyone to be happy on the surface._

 _Note: I realise that Sans' reaction is basically the opposite of what he shows in the genocide run, but I wanted a version where he's always had nightmares from the beginning, even if you haven't ever reset the game, so this is where he breaks down. As for clarification, it's more like he's trying to see Frisk's reaction as to what they'd do. If they actually attempted to reset then he would try to stop them._


	2. Special Attack

Summary: Papyrus and Sans switch places, the taller skeleton the one to greet Frisk in the Judgement Hall, the one in charge of making them repent for their sins. But, Papyrus always was too pure for his own good...

* * *

Frisk watched with eyes narrowed, fist clenched around the hilt of the pastey white blade, stained with the dust of those they would have once liked to call friends, at the tall skeleton before them, his eyes burning with an orange magic as he gripped onto the fluffy white hood of a blue hoodie. Something squirmed in their stomach, but the black haze fogging their mind forced them to ignore it, and keep going. Knife poised, Frisk ran towards their friend with deadly intent.

But as soon as they had made their first few steps, their soul glowed blue as they were halted, flung up into the air in a vice-like grip. "Now get ready for my special attack, Human!" Papyrus called out, and the knot that had been twisting in Frisk's stomach writhed as they noticed tears building in his eyes, but again, the black cloud drove away any doubt, leaving only one, clear resolve.

"Sound familiar? Now you're really going to be sorry!" The skeleton cried, a wave of bone-based attacks flying towards them, most of which Frisk avoided with ease.

 ***You keep going up.**

 ***Just like the first time.**

 ***The patterns are beginning to look familiar.**

After the wave was over, Frisk was still suspended in midair, but looking down, they could see Papyrus' special attack.

They were words, and what they read drove the black haze from their mind.

SANS AND PAPYRUS

BEST AND COOLEST

BROS FOREVER

AND EVer...

"And...and ev...and ever...Sans..." Papyrus sobbed.

The attacks had ceased and Papyrus was on his knees, his hands clutching his head as tears dripped from his chin and streamed from his sockets unchecked, murmuring the name of his beloved brother.

" _Sans...Sans, I'm so-I'm so sorry...brother..."_

 ***Papyrus is overcome with grief.**

 ***He barely seems to know you're there.**

*Fight _ Mercy

 ***All he does is sob.**

Fight _ *Mercy

It was strange. For the first time since leaving the ruins, Frisk's mind was clear. The knot twisting and writhing in their stomach brought them to their knees, tears beginning to stream from their eyes. They glanced at Papyrus, who was still sobbing his brother's name into his hands, shaking uncontrably. The knife clattered to the floor with a metallic clang ringing out from the impact, causing Papyrus to look up.

His eyes were no longer burning. There was no anger. No fear. Just a broken emptiness. His eyes, usually filled with life and excitement, were hollow. There was something lost within him, there was no hope left. He just stared at Frisk blankly, his expression so devoid of emotion that it pierced Frisk's soul.

They stumbled back, their back thumping against a pillar as tears rolled down their face.

 ***You realise all you have done.**

 ***You see the consequenses of your actions.**

 ***You feel your sins crawling on your back.**

Frisk dragged their feet towards Papyrus, tears still streaming from his hollow sockets. They collapsed to the ground before him, wrapping their arms around him in a tight imbrace.

 ***You apologise.**

 ***You apologise again.**

 ***You can't stop.**

 ***You tell Papyrus you will do things right this time.**

Continue _ *Reset

* * *

Frisk stepped out of the Ruins, a stick held in hand, a red ribbon tied in their hair. Not a speck of dust was in sight, and the Toy Knife had been abandoned back where they had first found it. They walked, and kept walking, smiling as they heard snow crunch behind them. They stopped at the bridge as the crunching grew closer, and turned to greet their friend, shaking his hand, and offering the short skeleton in the blue hoodie a reassuring smile. Sans smiled back, relief brightening his eyes before they both burst out in laughter as Frisk's hand was pressed against the whoopie cusion.

They passed the bridge together to where they would traditionally bump into Papyrus, but instead of hiding behind the conveniently shaped lamp, Frisk stepped up to the friend that they had wronged and hugged him.

 ***You tell Papyrus you are sorry.**

 ***You tell him you'll make it up to him.**

Without knowing why, Papyrus hugged the child back, and began to cry.

* * *

 _This is strongly inspired by the comic "The Most Precious Attack" by Zarla on Devient Art_


End file.
